


That Place

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Canonical Quasi-Death Referred To, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Counts Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouichi will always know this place.  For how could one forget a place where they almost died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Place

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** That Place  
 **Character:** Kouji  & Kouichi  
 **Word Count:** 183|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family, Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A49, drabble between 151-200 words; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #083, here  
 **Summary:** Kouichi will always know this place. For how could one forget a place where they almost died?

* * *

Kouichi didn't have to look to know they passed it. His head tingled and sweat sprang up on the back of his neck. He would've known this place if he passed by it asleep or unconscious or... well... well, if he were dead. 

"Kouichi?" Kouji turned back, then glanced at the stairway they'd just passed. He frowned briefly, then looked ahead of them. "That was it, wasn't it?" 

Kouichi essayed a small smile. It didn't feel very nice on his lips, but how could it? This was, after all, where he nearly _had _died. If it hadn't been for his friends, for Kouji, then he would have. Died and stayed that way.__

"Yeah." He shrugged, though, trying not to feel as if it made a big deal, though it had meant everything once upon a time. "But we don't have to stay. Come on. Let's go home." 

Kouji watched him for a moment or two before nodding. "Right." 

The two of them kept on going. Kouichi tried not to notice the silent shadows. But here, where they'd claimed him, it was hard. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and a hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
